God of the Sands
by Diabolical Nerd
Summary: Gaara is supposed to be a god in the desert. If he decides, why not become one? People thought lightning and wind are cool, he'll show them what a sand master could do


The wind blew through the dunes, changing and shaping them. A dome shaped structure rose on the horizon, a break in the monotony of the desert.

A hooded figure in a brown robe strode towards the dome. None of their features were visible, but the hands were... scary. Pearly white and caked with blood.

The figure arrived at the walls of the village around the dome, which was bustling with activity despite being this deep in the sands.

The people shopped in the evening, for mundane and everyday task.

The hooded figure paid them no mind. If the plan went off without a hitch, none of these worthless people would know.

They were not worthy enough.

 _Suna doesn't have many kekkai genkai. I need to get my hands on a body that possessed the Scorch Release. Capable of burning holes in the prized Wood Release. My... what a delightfully destructive technique._

 _But Konoha comes first._

 _Konoha_ always _comes first._

The brown robed person was shaken out of his vengeful thoughts by the appearance of massive iron gates reinforced with flakes of gold. Despite being the poorest of the five, Suna had it's own way of displaying power. The Fourth Kazekage's own kekkai genkai, the power to manipulate gold dust, was powerful and could subdue Suna's own personal demon.

The man's tongue flickered out to taste the air, and found the smell of blood and urine coming from the western part of the village. There was also quite the amount of chakra being fired off. The man realized that Suna's jinchuriiki was murdering people in broad daylight. He would require his services, but he would do so by posing as his father. The boy should have a lot of respect for his father.

Reaching the gates of the dome, they were greeted by a number of ninjas in turbans and veils. Guards for the Kazekage. The Kage was the strongest ninja in the village. Why the hell did he need guards?

"I request a meeting with the Kazekage."

"Why should we consider your request? What would a nobody like you offer to Kazekage-sama?" A guard wearing a green veil spoke in a deep, gutteral voice.

The man's hood lowered a little and golden eyes shone out of it.

"An opportunity to _grow."_

Temari walked behind Kankuro in search of Gaara. Even if she was older, her brother had always been braver than her.

Gaara scared her more than she had been scared of anything in her life. Her father was the only one who could control him, but sometimes even that wasn't enough. Her little brother would inevitably kill someone, just because of the voice in his head.

When her mother had died giving birth to Gaara, she had been _so_ angry with him, she wanted to hurt someone. She had wanted to take out all her hate on her baby brother, a child of six months. But her father had forbidden her.

 _Six Years ago..._

 _"Gaara is going to be trained, Temari" her father said in a hard tone, which was usually how he talked to her and Kankuro._

 _"But Father, he killed mother."_

 _"He will be punished for it. You can rest assured."_

Gaara's training had improved his control over sand in leaps and bounds. He could kill anyone with his sand.

She had seen him murder an old woman who had bumped into him at the park at the western side of the village.

She hadn't slept for three days after the incident.

She was very afraid.

Gaara's mother had stopped screaming after he had killed another deer. It was his twentieth kill that day. He had appeased mother today.

His mother would be happy. Uncle Yoshimaru had said it. If he made his mother happy, she would not hate him. His mother told him to prove his existence.

He would do so by killing everyone who opposed him.

He started to walk to the place he stayed. His brother and sister must be coming to find him. His tormentor often sent them to bring him home _safely._ Like he needed protection. He could kill his brother and sister in a blink of an eye. His mother wanted to kill them...

Gaara blinked. He had reached the park where his brother and sister met. They were waiting for him.

"Gaara, father is calling us."

"Where?"

"Home."

Temari saw Gaara's sand rise into the air. She saw it twist around in the fascimile of aa geyser. But what scared her the most were the eyes.

Gaara's eyes were slowly turning black. The rings under his eyes were growing darker. He was turning into a raccoon!

Temari gave a shriek of fear and fell backwards. Kankuro was trembling like a leaf.

 **"I have no home!"**

Gaara's shout rang across the deserted neighborhood, scaring the animals hiding in the sand.

Kankuro was now crying, _bawling_ for their mother to save him.

Temari was on the ground, where she could feel the ground trembling in response to Gaara's anger. She could feel the pressure on her, the pressure of Gaara's rage, feel herself drifting into unconsciousness.

The last thing she saw was tendrils of sand creeping towards her.

A/N : This is my first fanfiction story and I'm uploading it off my mobile. Please don't be too harsh if there are formatting errors.


End file.
